


Shattered into Stars

by NimbleDingo



Series: Greyson/Alec drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Plug, Begging, Co-dependence, Consensual Gangbang, Dirty Talk, Gangbang, M/M, Mind Break, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Public Use, Rough Sex, toilet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimbleDingo/pseuds/NimbleDingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec's first boyfriend has some ideas to spice up their sex life. Alec's always up for anything, but he didn't quite expect there to be so many involved. Or for him to be tied down and left at the mercy of whoever walked in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered into Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Delving away from Alec and Sigvard, this takes a bit of a peek into Alec's background before he got his gig as a bartender. He was hitched with a rather unpleasant fellow named Greyson, who pretty much coerced him (through pleasure) into a heavily co-dependent relationship. Alec wasn't as careful when he was younger. Shit had happened, he was alone, and instead of turning to drugs, he turned to sex as an answer. But youth has its stupidity.

Hot spurts of cum splash against his insides and Alec moans, clenches around the spasming cock, milks it for every drop. The man pulls out with a lewd groan, eyes raking over the tied up figure with ravenous hunger. Alec licks his lips, flexes his fingers and clenches his toes. If the rest of his evening is spent pleasantly devouring cocks and getting fucked so hard he can't think straight.... Well, Alec can think of worse ways to spend the night just after losing his job.

Red eyes dart up towards the ceiling, and his lips twitch into a grin. He knows his current fling is watching, observing, probably jerking off to the sight of his boyfriend ("lover" is too heavy, too loaded a word for the thin, fragile thing Alec and Greyson have forged between them) getting fucked and used. 

"Hey, man! Give tha rest a' us a turn if yer done!"

Alec's eyes drop from the ceiling to size up the sudden line that has formed behind his first "customer" of the night. Some are bigger than others, broader in the shoulders, more Alec's ideal type (Greyson is a little too skinny for Alec's taste, but his appetite for sex and sexual adventures spark something in the redhead every time). His cock is already standing at attention, eager (and utterly restrained, no thanks to Greyson) , and Alec can hear his own heart pounding in his head.

Next in line is a bigger, almost more muscular version of Greyson, and he eyes the goods first, slides his hands along Alec's thighs. The redhead's eyelids flutter shut for a moment, only to snap back open when a blunt thickness presses against his entrance. This man is big - huge, even! - and he slides in slowly with a low groan. Alec's head drops back, his mouth falls open, and the burning pain settles into a constant, pleasant throb.

"Ngh, fuck! Yer still tight as a virgin!"

He isn't as long as Greyson, or even as long as the first man of the night, but the sheer girth of him has Alec's breath stuttering and his hips twitching as much as they can in their confinement. 

"So...big!"

The thick and heavy cock intrudes until the man's hips are flush to Alec's, and only then does he grip the redhead's lean hips and draw back out of the tight cavern. His hisses, grins at the dazed look in Alec's eyes, and slams back inside. Alec convulses, gasps, laughs giddily, and clenches around the pounding cock.

"Yer so good 'n tight! I'm gonna fuck ya full!"

Alec nods and clenches his hands into fists. He wants to wrap his legs around this man's waist, have him jackhammer that thick cock into him without mercy. The man never once presses against Alec's prostate, but the sheer width of him is more than enough to make up for it. His own cock isn't once given an ounce of attention and yet Alec feels like spilling over any second (and would have, if not for the sadistic ring around the base of him). Alec can tell when the man is reaching his end, because his thrusts are shorter, the distance between their hips lessening with every thrust until he's grinding his hips against the redhead's.

It's over with a low groan of "fuck, yes, take it", and the second round of cum spills inside of him, even as the man continues thrusting. Alec bites his lip, squeezes and clenches around the thick cock in his ass.

"Aah, that's the spot." Slowly, all too slowly (as if he knows just how much Alec wants his cock to fuck his brains out), the man slides his dick out of the clenching, spasming heat of Alec's ass. He lifts a finger and presses it against the twitching ring of muscle. "Any more an' it's all gonna spill out."

A heavy hand falls on the man's shoulder, and he glances behind him as he tucks himself away and tips Alec a wink. Alec wants to call after him, get his name, get _something_ , but the thought flies from his mind and shatters like thousands of stars when another cock shoves into his ass.

This man is leaner, thinner, and he leans over Alec's tied body with each desperate thrust. He pinches one of Alec's nipples hard, flicks it, and laughs breathlessly when the redhead's entire body jerks and jumps. The pain is delicious, euphoric, and Alec's eyes roll with the pleasure of the fuck, of the pain, of being cum inside of. When the third man switches attention to the other nipple, a little more of Alec's sanity crumbles and falls apart. And when he's come inside a third time, his legs tremble, his back tries to arch, and his breath gallops out in uneven bursts.

This time, when the cock slides from his ass, Alec's eyes shut and he moans as cum dribbles from his clenching entrance.

This time, when the fourth man approaches, dick hard in hand, disbelieving grin on his face, Alec laughs and leans his head back.

"Come screw me silly, big guy."

The man thrusts forward, sinking a cock longer and thicker than the previous three into Alec's abused ass with a moan.

"Aahhh...yeah, gonna fuck you so full." 

His ass is sore, stretched to its limit, but it's a good ache, a delicious throbbing that only sends Alec soaring higher with every punishing thrust. 

Alec's life collapses into one of sex and cum and sweat and _pain_.

He's only distantly aware of the fourth customer of the night coming inside of him, splashing against his too-full insides. Alec moans, his closed eyelids twitch, and he tries to clench his ass, to hold everything in, but the muscles quiver and the white cum dribbles out as the thick cock slowly withdraws.

"Th...thank you."

His gratitude is met with another dick slipping inside easily, and his breath shudders in a pleased sigh.

"Aw, shit, man, he's so fuckin' loose!" Hands squeeze his ass, press his cheeks together, and Alec's cock twitches needily against the heavy black ring. Blunt fingernails dig into his ass, and Alec groans, trembles, and clenches around the cock. It slams against his prostate with each brutal thrust, grinds against his insides, drives Alec up the wall with need and bliss. Two fingers shove ruthlessly into Alec's mouth, and he chokes for a moment before snaking his tongue around the digits, sucking and fellating them as if they were another cock.

"Heh, fuckin' slut, betcha'd look good spitroasted...!"

There are a few hearty chuckles behind the man, murmurs and cheers of agreement, and all Alec can do is meet his gaze with glazed eyes and nod. The fingers shove down into his throat mercilessly even as the cock ravages his ass, sends him higher, higher--

The fifth shot melts away what's left of Alec's sanity, and he quivers against his bindings, swallows around the fingers. He nips the tips as his customer pulls his dick from his ass, shuddering as his release merely seems to spill out onto the bathroom floor. The fingers are next to go, and Alec whines with loss when his both his mouth and ass are freed.

"No, nonono, more. Fuck my-- fuck my brains out...!" 

The next cock teases his entrance and Alec mewls, wriggles.

"Fuck me, fuck me, please, fill me up more, wreck me...!"

"Hah, the li'l slut's broken." The head teases the trembling ring of Alec's ass, pushes inside just barely before drawing out. "Yer ass's sloppy, li'l slut. I'm gonna slide right in--"

"Cum, cum inside, cum inside--"

_Slap!!_

Alec's body goes rigid, tightens around the suddenly intruding cock as the blow rains down on his ass, causes him to clench deliciously. 

"Won' fuckin' stay in yer pretty ass if it's not tight."

There is another slap accompanying another thrust, and Alec melts into a moaning, begging mess. His restrained cock is twitching, throbbing angrily against the ring, and his fingernails are biting into his palms. The thick cock digs into him with slow thrusts, slow enough that the men behind him begin shuffling impatiently. One finally gives in and approaches anyway, hands fumbling at his fly. He steps up to Alec's side, and what the redhead wouldn't give for the leaking length to slip between his lips, down his throat - if only he could reach. Much to everyone's disappointment, his hands and mouth are off limits.

This time.

Instead the young man begins jerking off over Alec's trembling stomach, hand flying over his own hard cock, drinking in the sight.

"Next time--!" He pants, as Alec's body jerks from a well-positioned thrust against his prostate. "Next time I'll fuck your mouth...! Make you swallow my cum until you choke--!"

Alec's mouth falls open in empty invitation, and a keening whine escapes him with another well-angled thrust. The customer in his ass hunches over him suddenly with a groan, and his hips speed up. The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh fills the bathroom, and Alec's entire body jerks and shudders and clenches around the cock, tempting it to spill inside. His muscles seize when the customer finally orgasms, packs him beyond full, and he releases a shuddering sigh, a small, giggling laugh. Alec opens his mouth, turns his head weakly in the direction of his other guest, and his meaning is immediately picked up on.

"Just...fuck, god...can't resist, can you??"

His seventh customer aims his cock at Alec's waiting, inviting mouth, and groans, fist flying along his shaft, and it isn't long before he's coming. His aim is a little skewed, thrown off by his body's jerking at the very last, and only a few spurts actually fall between Alec's lips. The rest coats his face and chin in white. 

The men in the line cheer. They applaud.

And the next several hours are spent on the new "game".

His hole is abused, fucked raw, pumped full of so much cum that the redhead wonders if he'll wake up the next morning with a swollen belly. 

His ass is slapped repeatedly, his cheeks are pressed together to tighten him up, and he just _knows_ he'll be bruised come the next sunrise.

His face and chest is white with cum from his guests shooting at him, trying to get inside his mouth. Some are better shots than others, and their whole load will slide deliciously down his throat.

His nipples are hard, pinpricks of pleasure, and his entire body twitches weakly whenever they're pulled, pinched, nibbled on.

His cock is neglected (save for the few rare, cruel customers who stroke him while they fuck him, laugh at the desperation and wanton _need_ in his face) and red, straining against the restricting ring.

Some of the guests call him a "whore", a "slut". Some call him a cum toilet and threaten to release something other than cum inside his ass. Some say they wish he could become pregnant as they shoot inside him. Some say he already is. Some invite him for future play dates.

The sun is just barely cresting the horizon when the final guest - Alec has lost count at this point, lost count awhile ago when he became a mindless being of pleasure, only existing to experience, to _feel_ \- comes inside with a lewd groan. The cum rushes out as the thick cock slowly withdraws to join the puddle between Alec's spread legs. The man gifts Alec's reddened, abused ass with a smack, tucks himself away, and wanders away without a second look back.

Seconds tick by.

Alec's mind slowly peeks out from where it had gone into hibernation, and he dazedly wonders where the next guest, the next cock is? He can hardly feel his own body; his legs and arms have long since gone numb, the cum on his face, chest, and belly has long since dried. The only alive part of the redhead is his cock, angrily standing for attention, straining and throbbing. Alec moans softly, various aches presenting themselves without the distraction of his guests. But more overwhelming than that is his need to _cum_.

So when a shadowed figure steps into the doorway, Alec forces his scratchy voice out, to be heard.

"P-Please... Take it...take it off...let me cum..."

The figure approaches, and Alec's heart lifts slightly at the familiar, slighter man.

"Gr...eyson...!" His voice strengthens, laces with hope.

The brunette surveys his handiwork: Alec bound to the toilet; ass an angry red; hole slowly dripping cum onto the floor; belly, chest, and face encrusted with dried cum; cock a straining, leaking thing. He runs his hands along Alec's trembling muscled thighs, up his hips and sides, and the redhead squirms weakly.

"I watched it all. I watched them fuck you."

Alec moans, closes his eyes.

"Watched you take it like the slut you are."

Cruel fingers pinch his nipples, sending pinpricks of pleasure to his straining cock.

"Watched you enjoy it as each one came inside you."

A light brush to the sensitive head of Alec's cock.

"Heard you beg for more."

A blunt fingernail dips into the slit and Alec's body shudders weakly.

"Was it really that good?"

Alec nods emphatically, watches Greyson's fingers brush the rim of the cock ring.

"I...It was good. They filled me...so full." He licks dried lips. "Each shot felt so good."

His head falls back, utterly limp, when Greyson releases his cock. Two fingers probe at Alec's twitching, worn entrance instead, and he moans weakly.

"I already have plans, you know." 

There's the slow, low sound of a zipper being drawn down, and Alec's breath hitches. Was Greyson really...? After so many men had...?

The blunt head of Greyson's cock teases the oversensitive rim, and it twitches.

"I want to set up another _business day_ like this. Maybe here, I dunno, this was a good location."

He slides in slowly, easily, and Alec whines because damnit, he can't feel his boyfriend as much as he wants to.

"Your hands and legs will be free. Maybe I'll chain an ankle to the toilet or something. God, you're so loose--!"

Greyson presses his cheeks together to tighten the channel of Alec's ass, and the redhead sighs happily. What little focus and sense he regained over the past ten minutes flies from his mind. All he can hear is Greyson's words, feel his familiar cock, wanting its seed more than any of the others.

"They'll pay to fuck you however they want. Doggystyle, spitroast, deepthroating, riding." 

Greyson bottoms out, groans softly, and grinds his hips against the redhead's.

"I want to see your ass take two dicks at once."

He teases Alec's balls and his boyfriend jerks, cries out, begs to cum, only to be ignored.

"You don't need a real job, Alec. You just need to listen to me and you'll be rolling in money--" he smirks unpleasantly, draws back deliberately slowly "--and all the cum and cocks you want."

The words, their dangerous, threatening meaning, goes right over Alec's dazed head, and he nods, because he will agree to anything that comes from Greyson's mouth.

"You're so beautiful with a dick in your ass or your throat."

Slowly he slides his own cock back inside the wet channel, grinds against Alec's hips, and pulls back in a short, rapid thrust that sends stars exploding behind Alec's eyes.

"I want to watch you fall into depravity. I want you to go out without me telling you, suck a cock or two for money, then come home. I want you to ride me at the end of the day and tell me how many dicks you devoured."

Alec nods at everything. He takes everything in, lets the words soak into his hazy consciousness. Because if he agrees, if he says yes and does what Greyson says, he'll get sweet, euphoric, blissful release.

"Because you're _mine_ , Alec. My whore, my slut. I'm the only one who can unlock this side of you. My dick is the only one that can fully satisfy you."

He jackhammers against Alec's sore, worn insides, and the young man gasps, cries out, begs for Greyson to let him go.

"And you'll spread those beautiful legs or gorgeous lips whenever I want you to. Wherever I want you to."

"Gre-Greyson...! Please please! I-I'll go out...! I'll go out and suck dick for money...! Plugged with your cum! I'll let people fuck me for a price...! I'll come home every night, suck your cock!"

Greyson's smirk widens, pants against Alec's skin, and his fingers dance teasingly over the cock ring.

"You've been so good, held it in for so long, my little slut--" Alec nods frantically, eyes animalistic and wild "--so I think you deserve a reward."

Off comes the ring in one fell swoop, and all it takes is a couple harsh strokes and Alec's entire body is seizing. His breath catches in his throat, he feels like he's dying as his release jets from his cock. His voice echoes on the walls, desperate relief, panting cries. His ass clamps down convulsively on Greyson's cock, the tightest he's been since the start of the long, dark night, and his boyfriend takes full advantage, plunging in. Greyson moans as the burning insides twitch and milk his cock with every thrust, even as his own hand is pumping Alec, dragging his orgasm out longer. The white jets splatter on his chest, up to his chin, and a few drops fall on his lips.

And while Alec coasts, giggling, on the best, most explosive and longest orgasm of his life, Greyson slams in one final time and comes. Alec's knees quiver, his body shudders in exhaustion, but he's grinning at Greyson like his boyfriend holds the answers to the universe. The slimmer man thrusts a few more times as his cock softens, rewarding himself with sighing, trembling moans.

"So good...amazing... Can feel you...inside..."

"Such a good slut. I'll show you the video later." Agonizingly slowly, the spent dick draws back from Alec's twitching ass, and just when the redhead laments his ordeal being over, a thick, smooth, blunt _thing_ slides in and replaces Greyson. He gasps, writhes, and Greyson gifts his ass with a slap. 

"I know how much you love my cum, slut, so you can just walk home with me with it churning in your belly."

He caressed Alec's stomach, pantomiming care and gentleness, but in reality insulting his boyfriend. Coming down from the ridiculous euphoric high, Alec can only lick his lips and nod. Greyson sets to untying Alec, and to his credit, he is careful with the sore, bruised wrists and ankles. His kindness continues as he helps Alec dress (but doesn't miss the opportunity to twist the thick plug in the redhead's ass either), and supports him as they step away from the bathroom and into fresh air.

And all Alec can think of is when and where the next time will be.

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be a few more of the Greyson/Alec fics. They're likely to be darker, not as well written as the Sigvard/Alec ones, as they're mainly an outlet for me to try out the...nastier tropes and such that Sigvard wouldn't actually perform. So, uh, thanks for joining me on this wild ride??


End file.
